Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, in particular to a lifting and folding mechanism for treadmill.
Description of the Prior Art
A treadmill has a platform which is motor-driven to rotate, so that a user on the platform can run continuously. The control of the platform (for example, the slope of the platform, the speed of the platform, etc.) is achieved by a control panel. Commonly, the control panel is fixedly assembled at the treadmill along with armrests, and the armrests are fixedly assembled at a base of the treadmill which is standing on the ground. Therefore, when the platform is lifted upward, the position of the control panel is unchanged, and the distance between the user and the control panel is increased. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to operate the control panel when the platform is lifted upward.
On the other hand, in addition to the lifting mechanism for adjusting the slope of the platform, the treadmill further comprises a folding mechanism for folding up the platform. Therefore, the whole structure of the treadmill is complicated. Under this arrangement, due to components of the treadmill exist manufacturing tolerances or due to the components of the treadmill are deformed during operation, when the platform is lifted upward or folded up, noises are generated easily, and the treadmill would be damaged easily after a period of time.